


everyone is gay, the end

by ItsYaGrill, smoothmovebro



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M, angst owo, but like it gets gay later, drug usage ("we gotta get stoned in my basement!!" i mean cmon man of course there is pot), first fic?? maybe, holy fuck is that a typo in my christian tags, i had firends help me aka they roleplayed this with me aaa, i ment friends not "firends" srsly me wtf, its gay, just random convos between our favorite gays???, take that lmaoooo (stab me uwu), text fic uwu, there's also a little bit of actual story so... ha, well its not entirely a text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaGrill/pseuds/ItsYaGrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothmovebro/pseuds/smoothmovebro
Summary: Texts between our favorite gays from Be More Chill. Including more gayness, high confessions and people tripping over beanbags.





	1. gay time and angst time (and milky is heere too)

**Author's Note:**

> a fic where:  
> jerememe is hungry and sad boyo  
> jake doesnt know what milky is  
> mikey is milky  
> chloe is chloe  
> brookie is a mom(tm)  
> and rich is being cyberbullied by two high gays (well, one is bi)  
> (>[character nickname] message) is like,,, whisper

**heere, queer and has fear HAS CREATED THE GROUP CHAT "Squip Squad" (8:13PM)**

**heere, queer and has fear HAS ADDED Christine Dae; come ride the bi-cycle; Mikey; getlohst; dakey j; your valentine TO "Squip Squad" (8:13PM)**

**heere, queer and has fear:** hey so.. chatting??

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** the group names lowkey lame

 **Christine Dae:** Don't be mean >:((

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** but ill Work With It

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** too bad

 **heere, queer and has fear:** i

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** its fucking LAME jer]my

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** fuck

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** jeremy*

 **heere, queer and has fear:** wow

 **Mikey:** Uh no but okay

 **heere, queer and has fear:** ok you try rich

**come ride the bi-cycle HAS CHANGED THE GROUP NAME TO "everyones fucking GAY shows over" (8:19PM)  
**

**heere, queer and has fear:** oh wow **  
**

**getlohst:** great name

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** thank you

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** i try my hardest

 **Mikey:** I mean it's not wrong

 **heere, queer and has fear:** -_-

 **Christine Dae:** I-

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** wow jeremy :/// youre so rude

 **heere, queer and has fear:** wh

 **heere, queer and has fear:** i didnt even

**heere, queer and has fear HAS GONE OFFLINE (8:20PM)  
**

**Christine Dae:** Nooo

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** wait shit

 **Mikey:** Nice rich

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** no jeremy i didnt me an it

 **Christine Dae:** Rich look what you did :((

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** I DIDNT MEANT IT

 **getlohst:** good job

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** MEAN

 **Mikey:** Uh huh

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** I DIDNT MEAN IT

 **Mikey:** Jerrrrr ugh

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** i fucked up

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** jeremy im sorry ily bb

 **Mikey:** Yeah you did

**heere, queer and has fear IS ONLINE (8:26PM)  
**

**Christine Dae:** Yayyy!

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** GOOD

 **Mikey:** Ayyyy Jer

 **heere, queer and has fear:** wha

 **Christine Dae:** Welcome back Jer!! <33

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** CRIES I DIDN'T MEAN IT

 **heere, queer and has fear:** ,,, i just went to get some snacks???

**dakey j IS ONLINE (8:28PM)**

**dakey j:** yo dawgs whats up **  
**

**Christine Dae:** Hi Jake!!

 **heere, queer and has fear:** hey jake

 **come ride the bi-cycle:**..oh **  
**

**dakey j:** hey there!

 **Mikey:** Hey Jake

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** ayo jakey d whats good

 **heere, queer and has fear:** everyone though i left cause i was offended or something???

 **heere, queer and has fear:** i was just hungry...

 **dakey j:** nothing much bro

 **dakey j:** also we all get hungry

 **dakey j:** i get where youre coming from

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** thats good bro

 **dakey j:** but you know whats even better than food?

 **dakey j:** girls

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** :///

 **dakey j:** or boys, im not picky

 **Christine Dae:** :0 oh?

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** did jake dillinger just come out in the group chat

 **Mikey:** Ayyyyy

 **Mikey:** Join the club

 **Christine Dae:** I think so Rich omg

 **heere, queer and has fear:** ,,,probably

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** holy shit

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** im proud of u bro

 **heere, queer and has fear:** go rich

 **heere, queer and has fear:** fufill ur dreams

 **dakey j:** what

 **Christine Dae:** I'm proud of Jake,, good job!

 **dakey j:** thought it was obvious haha

 **Christine Dae:** It was _not_

 **dakey j:** but thank you all anyway. i know i am pretty great

 **Mikey:** I mean,,, I knew but

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** look milky, not everyone has a gaydar

 **Christine Dae:** I'm sorry wha?

 **Christine Dae:** Milky??

 **Mikey:** ,,,,,"milky"???

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** did i stutter

 **Christine Dae:** oH

 **heere, queer and has fear:** i

 **Mikey:** im

 **Mikey:** alright

 **heere, queer and has fear:** wow

 **Mikey:** ofFEnDEd

 **Christine Dae:** Milky,,

 **Mikey:** Don't you dare Christine

 **Mikey:** Don't do it

 **heere, queer and has fear:** milky

 **Mikey:** I refuse to be known by this

 **Christine Dae:** _milky??_

 **Mikey:** No

 **Christine Dae:** _milkyyy_

 **heere, queer and has fear:** m i l ky

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** _chanting_ milky

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** milky

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** milky

 **heere, queer and has fear:** milky

 **heere, queer and has fear:** milky

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** come on everybody join me

 **heere, queer and has fear:** milky

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** milky

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** milky

 **heere, queer and has fear:** milky

 **heere, queer and has fear:** milky

 **Christine Dae:** Milky

 **heere, queer and has fear:** milky

 **Christine Dae:** Milky

**your valentine IS ONLINE (8:34PM)**

**your valentine:** milk me

**your valentine HAS GONE OFFLINE (8:34PM)**

**heere, queer and has fear:** milky

 **Christine Dae:** Milky

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** IT DOESNT LOOK LIKE MILK ANYMOR

 **Mikey** **HAS GONE OFFLINE (8:35PM)  
**

**Christine Dae:** Awww

**come ride the bi-cycle HAS CHANGED mikey 'S NICKNAME TO milky (8:35PM)  
**

**Christine Dae:** Rich,,

 **Christine Dae:** You gotta stop,,

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** fine,

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** im sorry michael

 **dakey j:** i drink milk everyday

 **dakey j:** its pretty dope, dude

 **Christine Dae:** Um

 **Christine Dae:** Maybe don't say that??

 **dakey j:** what? why not?

 **Christine Dae:** Jake,,

 **milky** **IS ONLINE (8:36)  
**

**milky:** holy shit Jake why

 **dakey j:** alright, anything for a pretty girl

 **dakey j:** ;)

 **Christine Dae:** _Ah_

 **milky:** Excuse you

 **milky:** ////I did not ask for this

 **Christine Dae:** There there,,

 **Christine Dae:** _pat_

 **getlohst:** _pat pat_

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** clings to jake

 **milky:** Thanks Chris

 **milky:** Thanks Brooke

 **milky:** Is Chris fine or nah?

 **Christine Dae:** Jefblq

 **milky:** Wtf

 **heere, queer and has fear:** oh jeez

 **milky:** You good there???

 **Christine Dae:** Widieopc

 **milky:** Uh

 **heere, queer and has fear:** Christine you good???

 **milky:** Did I fuck up or???

 **Christine Dae:** No

 **Christine Dae:** I'm good dw

 **heere, queer and has fear:** uh

 **heere, queer and has fear:** ok,,,

 **milky:** what was that then??

 **Christine Dae:** Percy Jackson,, _the musical_

 **milky:** What

 **milky:** Wait isn't that a book series?

 **Christine Dae:** Mike,, no,, you don't understand,,

 **Christine Dae:** _percy jackson_

 **Christine Dae:** _the musical_

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** A GOOD KID,, A GOOD KID,,

 **Christine Dae:** RICH KNOWS!!

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** christine i got u

 **milky:** Jer help I'm confused

 **Christine Dae:** :3

 **milky:** I thought those were books

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** :3c

 **Christine Dae:** It's a musical now!!

 **Christine Dae:** I'm gonna listen!!

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** DO IT

 **Christine Dae:** Jeremy needs to get in on this

 **milky:** Where did Jer go

 **Christine Dae:** I don't know,,

 **milky:** Jerrrrrrrr hELp mE

 **Christine Dae:** Jerrrrrr

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** jeremy heere dies in miami

 **Christine Dae:** He's in Miami??

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** no but he could be

**come ride the bi-cycle: dead in miami**

**Christine Dae:** Wait,,

 **milky:** "He could be"

 **Christine Dae:** _hes dead!??_

 **milky:** He better not be dead

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** chrissy no

 **milky:** And he better not have gone to Minami without me

 **getlohst:** I doubt he's dead

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** im memeing

 **Christine Dae:** Whys he in Miami tho??

 **milky:** Idk

 **Christine Dae:** He was just at my house??

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** idk

 **Christine Dae:** I'm so confused?

 **heere, queer and has fear:** i

 **milky:** Oh hi you're alive

 **Christine Dae:** Jeremy!!

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** oh shit hes not dead in miami guys

 **heere, queer and has fear:** rich what the fuck

 **milky:** Jer sAVE ME

 **Christine Dae:** Are you in Miami Jer??

 **heere, queer and has fear:** whats going on???

 **heere, queer and has fear:** i

 **heere, queer and has fear:** no im not in miami

 **Christine Dae:** Rich said you were dead in Miami

 **heere, queer and has fear:** rich what

 **heere, queer and has fear:** _rich_

 **milky:** Jer why is Percy Jackson a musical

 **heere, queer and has fear:** Because Percy Jackson is a great series

 **Christine Dae:** ^^

 **heere, queer and has fear:** JUST ANOTHER TERRIBLE DAY

 **dakey j:** can someone tell that weird teacher with the beard that i wont be here on thursday?? i got another modelling job

**Christine Dae: seaweed brain**

**Christine Dae:** Mr. Reyes??

 **heere, queer and has fear:** AT CAMP HALF BLOOD WHERE EVERYTHING'S THE WORST

 **dakey j:** yeah, that weird guy!

 **heere, queer and has fear:** you mean mr. hotpockets

 **milky:** wtf is happening

 **getlohst:** I don't know

 **Christine Dae:** JEREMY OML

 **Christine Dae:** Michael,,

 **heere, queer and has fear:** hehe

 **Christine Dae:** I've been thinking,, about,, _something_

 **heere, queer and has fear:** JUST ANOTHER TERRIBLE DAAAAY

 **heere, queer and has fear:** _im the god of wine and im dyin of thirst_

 **Christine Dae:** Mikey,, i have a great idea

 **milky:** What

 **Christine Dae:** Trust me it's great

 **milky:** Um

 **milky:** Okay

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** wait?? jake you have a modeling job ?? since when

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** wHEN

 **Christine Dae:** Michael should,, _sign up for the play_

 **getlohst:** yes

 **getlohst:** That is a good idea

 **Christine Dae:** I mean like the whole gang is already signing up so,,

 **milky:** Wow you're really interested rich,,,

 **milky:** Wait

 **Christine Dae:** I don't want you to feel left out Mikey

 **milky:** I can't act though

 **Christine Dae:** Oh shush

**heere, queer and has fears HAS GONE OFFLINE (8:46PM)  
**

**Christine Dae:** Noo

 **milky:** //trust me you don't want me to act

 **Christine Dae:** Why does he keep leaving

 **milky:** I was gonna say Jer can confirm but

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** no look i just didnt know jake was modeling,

 **milky:** Honestly he's probably getting food

 **Christine Dae:** Ha

 **Christine Dae:** Um

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** also michael u should join the play !! or at least do tech or smth idk

 **Christine Dae:** If you can't act maybe you can be like work in tech??

 **milky:** What do you do in tech

 **Christine Dae:** _Tech stuff_

 **Christine Dae:** Like help build sets and make sure the lights are good

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** its like lights and music and costumes and shit

 **milky:** _wow really???_

 **Christine Dae:** Mhm!!

 **milky:** Oh

 **milky:** You guys actually want to trust me with power tools?

**heere, queer and has fears IS ONLINE (8:48PM)  
**

**milky:** Okay

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** yes

 **Christine Dae:** I mean I do,,

 **Christine Dae:** Jerm!!

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** jeremy do u think michael would be good at tech

 **Christine Dae:** ^^

 **milky:** You realize I'd probably be high with power tools at some point right

 **Christine Dae:** Then don't be high!!

 **Christine Dae:** And _join_

 **milky:** _dont be high_

**heere, queer and has fears HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO everything about me makes me wanna ___ (8:51PM)  
**

**Christine Dae:** What?

 **Christine Dae:** Um

 **Christine Dae:** Wha

 **milky:** What?

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** JEREMY NO

 **Christine Dae:** Jeremy what does it make you wanna do??

 **milky:** Jer??

**everything about me makes me wanna ___ HAS GONE OFFLINE (8:52PM)  
**

**milky:** Um

 **Christine Dae:** What???

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** guys guys send a support group

 **milky:** Hold on

 **Christine Dae:** Why??

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** ok uh let me explain

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** when i had the squip it would like uh

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** it would say shit that kinda hurt

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** like a lot

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** and um

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** i just don't think jer is okay right now

 **Christine Dae:** Oh no!!

 **Christine Dae:** That's

 **milky:** Fuck

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** yeah.

 **Christine Dae:** Terrible

 **milky:** Okay hold on

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** go after ur boyf milky

 **Christine Dae:** That's,, I,

**everything about me makes me wanna __ IS ONLINE (8:55PM)  
**

**milky: >everything about me makes me wanna ___ hey Jer what's up? (8:56PM)  
**

**come ride the bi-cycle** **:** JEREMY ARE YOU OKAY

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** is there like some bitch i need to fight becausse i will

 **Christine Dae:** Jer??

 **Christine Dae:** Are you okay???

**everything about me makes me wanna __ HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO everything about me makes me wanna die...(8:58PM)**

**Christine Dae:** JER!!

 **Christine Dae:** NO

 **Christine Dae:** HONEY

 **Christine Dae:** THATS

 **Christine Dae:** NOT

 **Christine Dae:** NO

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** *grabs knives* hi jer im ready

**everything about me makes me wanna die...: >milky of the voices in my head mine isnt the loudest (9:00PM)  
**

**milky: >everything about me makes me wanna die... Jer? What's wrong (9:03PM)  
**

**everything about me makes me wanna die... HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**Christine Dae:** Jeremy,,

 **Christine Dae:** Pls

**milky: >everything about me makes me wanna die... Jer wait, what do you mean (9:05PM)  
**

**milky:** Fuck

 **Christine Dae:** Honeeyy

 **Christine Dae:** Come backkk

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** god DAMNIT is he ok

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** did we do something??

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** shit DID WE DO SOMETHING???

 **milky:** Chris was he going home after he was at your house?

 **Christine Dae:** Idk

 **Christine Dae:** He said he was

 **Christine Dae:** Is okay?? I'm scareeed

 **milky:** I'm going over

 **milky:** I'll keep you guys updated

 **Christine Dae:** Thanks mike

**milky HAS GONE OFFLINE (9:11PM)  
**

**come ride the bi-cycle** **:** ok

 **Christine Dae:** I didn't know that it was that bad Rich,

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** the squip was kinda...really shitty

 **Christine Dae:** That's,, I'm so sorry

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** whatever its fine and done with

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** wasn't your fault chrissy

 **Christine Dae:** I know but,, I feel rly bad for you

 **Christine Dae:** I can't believe you had to go through that

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** _shrugs_

 **Christine Dae:** Rich,, are you okay?

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** im uh

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** yeah

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** im okay

 **Christine Dae:** Okay..

 **Christine Dae:** Just we all love you

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:**...

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** thanks christine

 **Christine Dae:** Your welcome

 **Christine Dae:** Just please talk to us when you're sad

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** ok

 **come ride the bi-cycle** **:** thanks again christine

 **Christine Dae:** It's no problem!! You deserve the love!!

* * *

Michael was out of breath once he reached Jeremy's house. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the spare key to the Heere household- c'mon, they're best bros, of course they would have a spare key to the other's house- and unlocked the door, quickly shutting it behind him before moving upstairs towards Jeremy's room. He reached the door to Jeremy's room and lightly knocked on it.  "Jer? Can I come in?"

"...please..." Jeremy's voice sounded weak, and it was muffled coming through the door. Michael's worry increased as he slowly opened the door and stepped in, closing it and rushing towards Jeremy. The other boy was curled up on his bed, softly crying. His phone laid next to him. The screen was off and there were a couple of tears on the dark surface. Michael reached out a hand to lay it on Jeremy's shoulder, but hesitated. "Jer? Hey, can I touch you or no?"

Jeremy simply grasped some of the red fabric that made up Michael's hoodie and pulled his Player Two towards him. There was a short silence, accompanied by Jeremy's broken breaths, before he wrapped Michael up in a hug, burying his face in the other's hoodie. Michael could feel his hoodie getting damper from the fresh tears that sprung from Jeremy's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jeremy stuttered.

Michael shook his head lightly and sat down, hugging Jeremy back. He rested his head lightly on the other boy's head ~~in that cute way couples do~~ and rubbed small circles on Jeremy's back. "No no no it's okay, you're not doing anything wrong"

Jeremy shook his head, gripping the cloth tighter. "Its n-not okay, n-none of it is o-or was ever o-okay..!"

Michael held the other boy closer and ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair. "Jer, what do you mean?"

Jeremy's voice was muffled, seeing as he still had his face buried in Michael's hoodie. "You w-were so happy for my wh-when you found out that the SQUIP w-was working and I- I-" He broke off into more tears. He had betrayed his friend, his friend that he had had for 12 years and he just couldn’t shake the guilt. He left Michael to have a panic attack in the bathroom at a party for crying out loud!

"Jer..." Michael took in a breath. "That wasn't _you_ , that was that- that _thing_."

Jeremy shuddered, shaking his head. Better now than later. "N-No... it did in th-the beginning but- but I-" He couldn't bring himself to say it. He kept crying into Michael's hoodie and gripping the fabric so hard his hands were shaking. He didn't want to lose his best friend...

Michael sighed, closing his eyes. "Jer... I'm not gonna lie. It was shit. But I already forgave you. I'm not going anywhere, bud."

Jeremy was exhausted and his there was already a headache forming behind his eyes from all the crying, but he just couldn't stop sobbing. "I'm s-sorry... I'm so, so so-sorry..."

"Jer, it's okay. It's okay I promise. It's gonna be okay..." The other boy lifted his head up to look at Jeremy as the other huddled close to him.

Jeremy tried to even out his breathing a somewhat, which worked a little. _‘I guess.’_ "I'm sorry... for making you come here, sorry." He held Michael closer.

"Jer you know I'll always be here, it's not a big deal. I mean-" The other boy laughed softly "I _basically_ live here." He kept running his hands through the now calmer boy’s hair. "Now... what happened dude? I mean, that caused... this?"

Jeremy smiled, knowing that Michael is right. He pretty much _does_ live here. But his smile wilted at Michael’s question. "Dad w-went away, y'know, to go find a-a job. I thought I w-would be ok... but then it... there w-was a voice and it was telling me about every mistake I made while squipped and it- _it was right! I-_ " He couldn't continue since the words got caught in his throat. But he knew exactly what he did.

Michael leaned back a little, putting his hands on his friend’s shoulders. "Jer, look at me."

Jeremy sniffed a little, slowly looking up at his best friend.

"Just because you did those things doesn't mean you're a bad person. You've apologized, countless, countless times. I've forgiven you, I did a long time ago. Yeah, it was shitty, it really, really was, but we're here now, okay? Jeremy, you're amazing, and so important, and that things just wants to fuck with you. I know it's hard, but don't let it control you." He blinked for a couple of seconds before slightly shrinking back and looking away, blushing. "That... probably didn't make any sense..."

Jeremy let out a wet laugh, which sounded more like wheezing. "No, that made sense..." He said, leaning closer to Michael to hug him again. "Thanks..."

"I..." Michael let out a breath of laughter, wrapping his arms around Jeremy again. "Thank _you_ , Jer. For _not_ leaving."

"Why w-would I? Other than when a walking talking weeaboo floppy disk is telling me to." Jeremy closed his eyes and smiled, savoring the moment.

Michael snorted. "Walking talking weeaboo floppy disk? Where did _that_ come from?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe its wh-what I w-wanted to call it deep down?"

"Well then, that walking talking weeaboo floppy disk can go shove it's shitty thoughts somewhere else cause I'll fight it. It's not gonna hurt you."

Jeremy laughed a little. Michael always knows what to say. "You gonna fight it in a ring or something?"

"You bet. I'll kick its ass too. I got those skills, son!" Michael chuckled.

Jeremy snorted a little, shaking his head at Michael's antics. "Oh really?"

"Yep! I'm sure I've learned enough from kicking your ass in every game we play." Michael playfully elbowed his partner in crime. If playing video games while high is a crime, that is.

"Hey!" Jeremy protested while pouting and crossing his arms.

Michael grinned widely, trying to hide his growing blush. "Am I wrong l, Jer? Are you gonna have to prove yourself?" He teased.

Jeremy grumbled and looked away. "...you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm always right." Michael reached out and ruffled his ~~crush’s~~ friend’s hair. "Now, what are we gonna do? Games? Food? We can go over to mine and definitely _not_ smoke the weed that's definitely _not_ in my drawer."

Jeremy laughed a little, blushing as Michael ruffled his hair. "Not smoking the weed that definitely isn't in your drawer sounds cool."

Michael grinned. "Aight bud, come on. I'll drive you over. Text your dad real quick and grab some clothes to change into. Text the group on the way okay? They're worried."

The other boy face palmed. "Oh god, the group!" Jeremy sighed and took out his phone, texting his dad a quick 'Going to Michael's place' before putting on his usual outfit and pocketing his phone.

* * *

**everything about me makes me wanna die... IS ONLINE (9:33PM)  
**

**everything about me makes me wanna die... HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO heere, queer and has fear (9:34PM)  
**

**heere, queer and has fear:** sorry about that guys

 **getlohst:** You good now?

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** yeah are you okay jerm?

 **heere, queer and has fear:** yea

 **heere, queer and has fear:** sorry for making you guys worry

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** it's fine jeremy

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** at least you're better now

 **getlohst:** As long as your fine now, it's cool.

**milky IS ONLINE (9:36PM)**

**milky:** Hey hey hey

 **heere, queer and has fear:** michael!!

 **milky:** Dude we're literally in the same room why are you so excited

 **milky:** Dork

 **heere, queer and has fear:** ,,, well yeah but

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** hah gay

 **heere, queer and has fear:** i dont know

 **heere, queer and has fear:** i

 **heere, queer and has fear:** rich please, im bi

 **milky:** Rich omg

 **getlohst:** _he's a bi-cycle with rich_

 **milky:** TRU BROOKE

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** the bi-cycle gang

 **milky:** Also if we start getting crazy

 **getlohst:** Yes

 **milky:** We're definitely not getting high rn

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** move aside motercycle gangs jeremy and i are in town

 **milky:** On the weed thats definitely not in my drawer

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** ok whatever u say milky

 **getlohst:** Really Michael.

 **milky:** Hey Jer agreed

 **milky:** I wasn't turning that down

 **heere, queer and has fear:** yep

 **milky:** Brooke, I'm _always_ stupid

 **milky:** Jer can confirm

 **heere, queer and has fear:** you obviously dont know us brookie

 **heere, queer and has fear:** michael is stupidly handsome

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** look brooke theyre not snorting coke its fine

 **milky:** Wait what

 **heere, queer and has fear:** i

 **milky:** Jer?

 **milky:** Jer you can't seriously be that high already

 **heere, queer and has fear:** fucking aBORT

 **getlohst:** Jeremy.

 **milky:** WE ARE IN THE SAME HOUSE DAMMIT

**come ride the bi-cycle HAS SCREENSHOTTED THE CHAT (9:40PM)  
**

**milky:** Fuck

 **milky:** Rich

 **milky:** Why

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** shit wait i didnt think it would show up

 **heere, queer and has fear:** RICH NO

**heere, queer and has fear HAS GONE OFFLINE (9:41PM)**

**come ride the bi-cycle:** well i have to document that

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** had*

 **milky:** He's super embarrassed rn omg

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** my job here is done

 **milky:** He's blushing so much

 **milky:** Like

 **milky:** He's high so he's flushed already and he's blushing

 **milky:** Isk if this is is what a human should look like

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** send pictures or its not true :///

**heere, queer and has fear IS ONLINE (9:44PM)  
**

**heere, queer and has fear:** hello yes id like kne order of death with a side of kill me now

**milky HAS GONE OFFLINE (9:45PM)**

**heere, queer and has fear:** *one

 **heere, queer and has fear:** oh

 **getlohst:** No, no one is allowed to die.

 **getlohst:** Sorry.

 **heere, queer and has fear:** brookie please

**milky IS ONLINE (9:47PM)  
**

**heere, queer and has fear:** michael!!!!

 **milky:** Jer tried to steal my phone

 **milky:** Quit acting innocent

 **heere, queer and has fear:** uwu

 **milky:** He's giggling

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** he's uwu theres something going on over there

 **heere, queer and has fear:** damn bi iam

 **milky:** NOTHING IS HAPPENING RICH

 **heere, queer and has fear:** lies

 **milky:** HE JUST GETS LIKE THIS WHWN HES HIFH

 **milky:** Dammit Jer

 **getlohst:** And there goes the spelling.

 **heere, queer and has fear:** and u make typos

 **heere, queer and has fear:** ha

 **heere, queer and has fear:** we think alike, brookie

 **milky:** yea I do fijt me

 **milky:** Fight*

 **heere, queer and has fear:** raises fists

 **getlohst:** No.

 **getlohst:** No fighting.

 **milky:** Jer we!ve been over this oksy

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** this is really gay guys

 **heere, queer and has fear:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **come ride the bi-cycle:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **milky:** RICCH PLEAEE

 **heere, queer and has fear:** (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **milky:** oh geez

 **come ride the bi-cycle HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO (** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง (9:52PM)**

 **getlohst:** Really..

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** this emoticon is actually me

 **milky:** it id

 **milky:** ia*

 **milky:** is* fuck

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** nice job

 **milky:** Leave me alonr

**heere, queer and has fear HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO ~~(~~** ~~**ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** ~~ **~~- >~~ (9:53PM)**

**getlohst:** Alone*

 **getlohst:** Jeremy, can you not.

 **milky:** Thanks brooke

 ~~ **(** ** ~~ง~~** ** ~~'̀-'́)~~** ** ~~ง~~** ** ~~(~~** ** ~~ง~~** ** ~~'̀-'́)~~** ** ~~ง~~** ** ~~(~~** ** ~~ง~~** ** ~~'̀-'́)~~** ** ~~ง~~** ** ~~- >~~**~~ **:** ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~- >~~

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** s p e a r

 **milky:** He's gettinf really into thos

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** yes

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** yes i am

 **getlohst:** Getting* this* And yes, he is apparently.

 ** ~~(ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง (ง'̀-'́)ง- >~~ **:** >(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **fITE ME AND MY SPEAR MEN (9:55PM)  
**

**milky:** How can you thpe so well you!re worse than mw rn

 **milky:** *type

 **milky:** Uh fuvk it

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** its

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** skills

 **getlohst:** Because I'm not high?

 **getlohst:** It's not hard.

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** _kickflips into the sun_

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** next time im having a party im bringing weed

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** i need to see this in full action

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** RICH

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** FITE ME (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **milky:** I'm doen

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **getlohst:** Rich, Jeremy, stop. Please.

 **milky:** Fite hum jer

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~(~~ ~~ง~~ ~~'̀-'́)~~ ~~ง~~ ~~- >~~

 **milky:** Fite him

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** SPEAR

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** ( '̀-'́)/ give me a hug instead

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** i

 **milky:** ((I sqear he!s giggling so mych)

 **milky:** Swear*

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** jeremy we both know i would beat the shit out of you

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** ( '̀-'́)/ hug

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** ( '̀-'́)/ hug

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** no homo

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** or is it

 **milky:** wh

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** hmm...

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** you say no homo bet we're both bi

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** so

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** is homo or no homo

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** _hmm_

 **milky:** Idk Jer whst is it

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** does rich goranski is bi??

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** are u gay crushing on me jerm i mean

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** flips hair

 **milky:** why

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** i wouldnt be surprised

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** if anyone then michael

 **milky:** Ay how bout no

 **milky:** wait

 **milky:** What

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** ABORT ABORT

 **getlohst:** This got interesting.

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** _A B O R T_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **HAS SCREENSHOTTED THE CHAT (10:02PM)  
**

**milky:** HE RAN FRPM THE ROOM

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** RICH NO

 **getlohst:** Rich, perfect timing.

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** what if i sent these to jenna

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** jk im not chloe

 **milky:** No

 **milky:** NO

 **milky:** oksy

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** i

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** this is blackmail heere

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** blackmail

 **milky:** Jer where sid you go

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** not if me and michael get together

 **milky:** This is mt house where the duck are u

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** im not telling you micah

 **milky:** Fuck

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** owo

 **milky:** I mesn

 **milky:** fine then I'll just finidh the blumt

 **milky:** I'm not gonna _leave it_

 **milky:**...

 **milky:** The fuxk jer

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** shit

 **milky:** WHAY AREE YOU DOING

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** micah please

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** what else would i be doing

 **milky:** guys hw was under my bes

 **milky:** bef*

 **milky:** bed*

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** bef

 **getlohst:** He*

 **milky:** You hid unser it you don't get to tslk

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** hey

 **getlohst:** Under* talk*?

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** i coulda uh,,, hus under,,, like,,,

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** shit

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** I couldve hid outside so hA

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** MICHAEL STOP LAUGJING

 **milky:** NO

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** MICHAEL STOP LAUGJING

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** MICHAELLLLL

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** when the wifi sends stuff twice

 **milky:** Gusy

 **milky:** guys

 **milky:** guys

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** as entertaining as this is, jakey d and i got places to go ~~and people to do~~

 **milky:** Fuess wat?

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** so like

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** don't die

 **getlohst:** Don't leave me with them.

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** too bad

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **HAS GONE OFFLINE (10:07PM)  
**

**milky:** Guess wat

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** rich and nake are gonna do eachother

 **getlohst:** You ass..

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** *jake

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **IS ONLINE (10:09PM)  
**

**(ง'̀-'́)ง:** YOU THINK I DON'T SEE THAT

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** i

 **milky:** PFFFFFTT

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** a b o r t

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** fight me in the denny's parking lot tomorrow at 5 you ho

 **milky:** JAJXJSKCKKC

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** you don't

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** won't

 **milky:** HES WHEWZING

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** dkdnsjfl

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** i wont ehat

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** im not doing jake ok

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** smh

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** you are

 **milky:** u sure

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** totally

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** yes im sure !!!!!

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** doing hake

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** *jake

 **milky:** is ricc pining??????

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** why would i do my best friend thats gay

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** NO

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** roch is totally pining

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** im being attacked

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** by two high assholes

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** rich loves hakey's d

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** *hakey

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** *jakey

 **getlohst:** You enjoy it Rich.

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** shut up.

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** rich wants to smash

**milky HAS SCREENSHOTTED THE CHAT (10:12PM)  
**

**(ง'̀-'́)ง:** NO

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** NO SHIT

 **getlohst:** Hell yes.

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** rich wants a piece of that jakey d

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** pleas e dont sen d these to him pl ease

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** i swear to god you assholes if you do i will smash you into hell

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** the d stands for dicc bi the way

 **milky:** dot hurt my jer st dennys bitch

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** fuck u bitch he was asking for it

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** im yorus???

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** aww

 **milky:** Icicisjdj

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** look u two continue to be gay and leave me alone

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** rich is getting impatient ooo

 **milky:** U go be gsy too

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** he wants that jakey d right n o w

 **getlohst:** Jeremy, lay off.

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** :(

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** theres nothing between me and jake !!!!!

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** thats what u say

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** look u know what im leaving now.

 **(ง'̀-'́)ง:** bye.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **HAS GONE OFFLINE (10:14PM)**

 **milky:** o

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** hA

 **getlohst:** Well then..

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** meikeeyeeeeyyyy

 **milky:** wgatttt

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** i ship it

 **milky:** Jer omf

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** but its not richjake that i ship 0^0

 **milky:** Aight broike I'm gonna make hum sleep bedore somethinf happens

 **getlohst:** That's a good idea, Michael. Props to you.

 **milky:** I let hum have a bit too mucc

 **milky:** Much*

 **getlohst:** Awesome. Just go to sleep before you do something stupid.

 **milky:** Mmk

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** too mcuhMm

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** more like not enough

 **milky:** Yea ye Jer sure

 **milky:** Gn brooke

 ~~ **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **- >**~~ **:** time to run like sanic

 **getlohst:** Goodnight boys.

 **~~(~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~'̀-'́)~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~(~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~'̀-'́)~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~(~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~'̀-'́)~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~- >~~ ** **HAS GONE OFFLINE (10:15PM)  
**

**milky:** he tried to run and tripped over a beanbsg

 **milky:** Yeah

 **milky:** Gn

 **getlohst:** I'm so proud.

**milky HAS GONE OFFLINE (10:16PM)  
**

**getlohst HAS GONE OFFLINE (10:16PM)  
**


	2. Sleepover plans and Sbarros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter there's gonna be:  
> hurt bicons in jammies  
> plastic baseball bats  
> smooches  
> tired jerms getting left in cars  
> sbarros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im drawing the pics they sent,,, i gotta draw the rest but its gonna be on https://eoifgte.tumblr.com (it stands for everyone is fucking gay the end)  
> edit: im too fucking tired to be posting jsdnhfkjdsfjjhbfksdf

**~~(~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~'̀-'́)~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~(~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~'̀-'́)~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~(~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~'̀-'́)~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~- >~~ ** **IS ONLINE**

 **~~(~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~'̀-'́)~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~(~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~'̀-'́)~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~(~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~'̀-'́)~~ ** **~~ง~~ ** **~~- >~~ ** **HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO heere, queer and has fears**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i wonder if jake is gonna scroll up

**getlohst IS ONLINE**

**getlohst:** He might.

 **heere, queer and has fears:** rich would be exposed

 **getlohst:** I mean, if he didn't scroll up we could always just tell him what happened.

 **heere, queer and has fears:** mikey has the screenshot right??

**milky IS ONLINE**

**milky:** Hi

 **milky:** Yea I do

 **heere, queer and has fears:** michael1!

 **heere, queer and has fears:** fuck

 **milky:** Nice

 **getlohst:** I see you guys still can't type.

 **heere, queer and has fears:** stop olease

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i

 **heere, queer and has fears:** why

 **heere, queer and has fears:** ill be right back

**heere, queer and has fears HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**milky:** I can type

 **milky:** I like how Jer can type when he's high but not when he's not

**heere, queer and has fears IS ONLINE**

**heere, queer and has fears:** i can type when im no r hight!!

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i

**heere, queer and has fears HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**milky:** Ha

 **milky:** He _lies_

**heere, queer and has fears IS ONLINE**

**heere, queer and has fears:** okay

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i think it works,,

 **heere, queer and has fears:** and im not lying!!

 **milky:** Uh huh

 **milky:** Sure bud

 **milky:** **> getlohst okay Brooke, was I hallucinating last night with what Jer said???**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** im not!!

**getlohst: >milky Probably not.**

**milky:** **> getlohst "Probably not" hhhhhhhh**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** guys?? you're really quiet,,,

 **getlohst:** Sorry Jeremy.

 **getlohst:** We can be loud from now on.

 **milky:** Yea yea sorry

 **heere, queer and has fears:** uh,,, ok???

**getlohst: >milky You were high, you most likely imagined some of it.**

**heere, queer and has fears:** :///

 **milky:** **> getlohst damn, okay///**

 **milky:** Hi sorry

 **milky:** I'm still out of it

 **heere, queer and has fears:** are you guys dming- oh

 **milky:** Nah dude I'm just out of it

 **heere, queer and has fears:** ,,,ok

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i think i was less high than you

 **heere, queer and has fears:** probably

 **milky:** I'm pretty sure that's a lie but

 **milky:** You were at least more high than you have been before

 **heere, queer and has fears:** mmmmaybe

 **milky:** Do you want food

 **milky:** Idk where you went but do you want food

 **getlohst:** Eat something semi-good for you, yeah?

 **milky:** U huh totally

 **heere, queer and has fears:** ,,,ye

 **milky:** Aight

 **milky:** Ill go out and grab something

 **milky:** Can you like,,, try and make the place _not_ smell like weed?

 **heere, queer and has fears:** sure bro

 **milky:** Lit

 **milky:** Aight I'll be back

**milky HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**getlohst HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**heere, queer and has fears:** ,,, okay but like, wgat even happened last night

 **heere, queer and has fears:** guys please

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **IS ONLINE**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i can tell u that u were being real gay heere

**milky IS ONLINE**

**milky:** wait so I wasn't hallucinating that

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **SENT jeremygay.png**

 **milky:** oh

 **milky:** Damn he was high

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** high and gay

**getlohst IS ONLINE**

**getlohst:** So he was gay?

 **milky:** Omg

 **milky:** But I mean that's kinda just how it is between us yk? We've always been really close

 **getlohst:** It makes sense.

 **getlohst:** You guys have been friends for ages.

 **milky:** yea

 **milky:** Idk where Jer went but I think it's like, 10 years?

**dakey j IS ONLINE**

**dakey j:** i went to todays modelling job

 **dakey j:** and this chick kept staring at me

 **dakey j:** so i asked if she liked what she saw

 **dakey j:** and said that there was something on my lips

 **dakey j:** funny part is

 **dakey j:** i didnt eat anything, so i dont know what was on my lips! haha

 **dakey j:** we fucked

 **getlohst:** So funny Jake.

 **milky:** did you really fuck some random girl from a modeling gig?

 **dakey j:** yo dude, she wasnt random. she was _hot_.

 **getlohst:** Did you really-

 **dakey j:** i got her phone number lol

 **dakey j:** i might not talk to her ever again tho.

 **dakey j:** she was hot but the sex wasnt

 **milky:** ,,,,,

**getlohst HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**milky:** Brooke how could you

 **milky:** beTrAYed

 **dakey j:** i dont get it

 **dakey j:** anyway, the big game im at is starting!

 **dakey j:** they arent the best at baseball but its alright

 **dakey j:** ill talk to u guys later lol

 **milky:** Alright well have fun,,,

 **dakey j:** you too li'l m

**dakey j HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**milky:** did

 **milky:** did he call me "li'l m"

**getlohst IS ONLINE**

**getlohst:** Yes, yes he did.

 **gaymer mell:** PFFFTTT THE SHADE BROOKE

**your valentine IS ONLINE**

**your valentine:** i saw no sha de

 **milky:** Omg hi chloe

 **milky:** It's been a while

 **your valentine:** ,,,

 **milky:** ////I didn't mean anything rude??

 **milky:** why am I like this

 **your valentine:** because you just are

 **milky:** oH okay then

 **your valentine:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **milky:** Jeremyyyyyy

 **milky:** Idk where he went

 **your valentine:** i almost sent something i would later regret

 **your valentine:** thank god i didnt

 **milky:**??

 **milky:** why,,, would you regret it??

 **your valentine:** dont you know that even i myself regret the things i say from time to time ?

 **milky:** see

 **milky:** for me

 **milky:** it's not just "time to time"

 **milky:** so trust me I get it

 **your valentine:** k good

 **getlohst:** Why can kids books be depressing but I can't be.

 **milky:** Huh?

 **getlohst:** I was reading a kids book, like year two level stuff, and it suddenly got super depressing for two pages. How am I not allowed to be depressing but a published kids book is?

 **milky:** **mood**

 **your valentine:** yeah mood

 **getlohst:** So how is your guy's day going.

 **your valentine:** i didnt do much today so good i guess.. what about you brookie?

 **getlohst:** Honestly didn't do much today either. So good as well? Your day going well Michael?

 **milky:** Mm yea Jer and I hung out and played some games

 **milky:** He went home and I haven't heard from him since but

 **your valentine:** of course you two did,, i mean when wouldnt you guys play video games together?

 **milky:** It's basically Our Life™

 **your valentine:** gaymers.

 **milky:** I mean yea I'm gay as fuck

 **getlohst:** Gaymer Mell and Gaymer Heere.

 **getlohst:** I would be very happy if your names were that.

 **milky:** Omg

**milky HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO Gaymer Mell**

**Gaymer Mell:** Eh

**Gaymer Mell HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO gaymer mell**

**gaymer mell:** There

 **getlohst:** You have made my day.

 **gaymer mell:** Honestly it's better

**your valentine HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**Christine Dae HAS GONE ONLINE**

**Christine Dae:** Woah,,

 **Christine Dae:** What did I miss

 **gaymer mell:** a LOTS

 **gaymer mell:** LOT*

 **Christine Dae:** Clearly

 **gaymer mell:** Jer and I got high

 **gaymer mell:** Jer is better now

 **gaymer mell:** He's good

 **getlohst:** Oh, hi!

 **getlohst:** Yeah you missed some shit.

 **Christine Dae:** You hooligans

 **gaymer mell:** Idk where he is he hasn't been on since he left my house but

 **Christine Dae:** And helloooo Brookie Cookie

 **gaymer mell:** Hey, he agreed to get high, I wasn't turning it down

 **Christine Dae:** _Michael Mell_

 **Christine Dae:** _bad_

 **Christine Dae:** _no getting high for you_

 **gaymer mell:** Well it helped didn't it

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** you guys acted dumb af while u were high

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** it was fucking hilarious

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** u should've seen it christine, I think u would've flipped ur shit

 **Christine Dae:** I am vv disappointed in you two >:((

 **gaymer mell:** I acted normal let's be honest

 **gaymer mell:** Jer acted crazy

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** jeremy still has to fight me at dennys ://

 **Christine Dae:** Um

 **Christine Dae:** What??

 **gaymer mell:** Oh shit

 **gaymer mell:** I forgot about that

 **gaymer mell:** He probably did too

 **Christine Dae:** Where is Jeremy right now???

 **Christine Dae:** Is he okay???

 **gaymer mell:** Idk

 **gaymer mell:** He hasn't been online since he left

 **gaymer mell:** He seemed good tho when he left her may have just passed out at home

 **Christine Dae:** Good

 **gaymer mell:** We were up late

 **Christine Dae:** I want my boy safe

**heere, queer and has fear IS ONLINE**

**heere, queer and has fears:** rolls in like thomas jefferson

 **heere, queer and has fears:** So what'd I miss?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** u still haven't fought me at dennys ho

 **heere, queer and has fears:** ho i aint fightinf u at dennys

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** lamw

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** Lame

 **heere, queer and has fears:** ur lame  >:(

 **heere, queer and has fears:** hey rich

 **heere, queer and has fears:** **> (** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **I just thought of this: Jake puts the _d_ in Richar _d_**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** >heere, queer and fear stop this immediately**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** **> you cant stop the ship that has already sailed  >:3c**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** > fuck off you furry**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** > we're not dating, and besides**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** > why the hell would jake wanna date me? :/**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** **> I**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** **> dude**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** **> if the squip shit is telling you terrible things about urself then I _will_ break into ur house and fight you with sympathy**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** > no seriously jerm**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** > im kinda the kid who burnt down his house, even without the squip that shit haunts me**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** **> why did u burn his house down btw? Was the squip doing shit it shouldn't??? but anyways ur an amazing guy and ur perfect the way you are why wouldn't jake wanna date you**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** > nu uh bro, that stuffs kinda personal business that no one's gotta know.**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** > also don't flatter me heere, ill beat ur ass**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** **> ho**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** > jake wouldn't ever want to date me. end of story jeremy**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** **> you dont know that**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** > hes probs gonna hook up with some chick from his new modeling job, or like madeline or smth but not in a million years me**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** > so yea I kinda do know. :/**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** **> smfh**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** **> dakey j hey pal would you ever date rich**

 **heere, queer and has fears:** so rich

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** what u want

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i asked jake

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** whAT

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** I SWEAR TO GOD HEERE I AM GOING TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT THE **FUCK NOW** TO BEAT YOUR DUMB ASS

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **HAS GONE OFFLINE**

* * *

Rich had climbed out of his window and over to Jeremy's house immediately. He didn't give a damn that he was rocking his shark pattern pajamas and a huge Metallica shirt he stole got from Jake, he was running over to set Jeremy in place. Lucky for him, Jeremy lived close by, and when he got there he stormed into his backyard, taking a handful of rocks and throwing them at Jeremy's window. "Open the fuck up Heere!"

* * *

 **heere, queer and has fears:** help

 **heere, queer and has fears:** I AM _HIDING_ I'M SO FUCKING SCARED

 **heere, queer and has fears:** WIFJDODJ

 **heere, queer and has fears:** HERE'S MY WILL:

 **heere, queer and has fears:** MICHAEL GETS EVERYTHING I HAVE THE END

**gaymer mell IS ONLINE**

**gaymer mell:** Hi

 **gaymer mell:** Wait what

 **heere, queer and has fears:** MICHAEL HELP RICH IS AT MY HOUSE

 **gaymer mell:** Wtf why???

 **gaymer mell:** Wait shit

 **gaymer mell:** I just read

 **gaymer mell:** Wait

 **heere, queer and has fears:** I JUST ASKED JAKE IF HE WOULD DATE RICH AND

 **gaymer mell:** Are you okay????

 **heere, queer and has fears:** SFPSNFSOE

 **gaymer mell:** What's happening???

 **heere, queer and has fears:** IM STILL HIDING BUT _HE'S RIGHT HERE_

* * *

Jeremy let out a shrill scream once he heard Rich. Oh god. He's so fucked. ...Wait. Those rocks aren't hitting his window. Jeremy slowly climbed out of his closet and opened the window. "R-Rich?"

Rich was standing outside with five rocks still in his arms, yelling something like "C'mon tall ass, answer me!"

Jeremy was silent for a little. "...Rich, th-that's the bathroom..."

Rich immediately dropped the rocks and stared at Jeremy intensely. The bathroom window now had a nice, large, spider web-ish crack in it. "Heere... Just tell them it was a possum." The teen then darted over to Jeremy's window and started to scale the wall. Jeremy screamed and ran back over to his closet, climbing into the highest shelf again. He didn't forget to close the window, thank god.

"Open this window before I fall and blame you, tallass!"

"I-I already said n-no!"

"You open this damn window or I'm forcing my way in!" Rich spoke loudly. He pounded one of his fists against Jeremy's window. "3 seconds Jeremy. If you do it I _might_ give you mercy."

* * *

 **gaymer mell:** Rich

 **gaymer mell:** Rich

 **gaymer mell:** Rich

 **heere, queer and has fears:** consider me dead :')

 **gaymer mell:** Jer how were you stupid enough to do that omg

 **gaymer mell:** Rich I swear to god if you hurt him I'll kick your ass

* * *

Jeremy grabbed his toy plastic bat he was hiding and clutched it close. "Might?!"

"Fine. Will." he muttered. In all honesty, he had no idea how he would break in, so he was trying to negotiate.

"...how can I trust you to keep your w-word?" Jeremy spoke, hoping that he was hiding the fear in his voice well enough.

Rich shrugged, making a small noise to accompany that. "Just open the damn window Jeremy." he quietly hissed. "If I beat you up, everyone in the Squip squad hates me. So, I'm not gonna do it."

Jeremy opened the closet and climbed down from the top shelf. He moved to open the window and let Rich in. "Wait- you used squip squad! Ha! Take that!" Jeremy cheered before climbing back to the top shelf.

Rich slipped into the house, shutting the window behind him. He crossed his arms, looking up at Jeremy. "Really?" he laughed. "Also, don't flatter yourself Jerm, I'd rather not go around calling us EIGSO, it kinda doesn't flow well." he scofted.

"Shit..." Jeremy frowned before grabbing his bat again. "I wont hesitate if you try to get up here."

* * *

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i let him in i

 **gaymer mell:** Why the fuck

 **gaymer mell:** How did you piss him off this much Jer wtf

 **heere, queer and has fears:** I JUST WANTED RICHJAKE

 **gaymer mell:** JER YOU FUCKING FANBOY I STG

 **gaymer mell:** DO I NEED TO COME OVER THERE

 **heere, queer and has fears:** Its pretty chill- ok righr now I think were ok

 **heere, queer and has fears:** _I think_

 **gaymer mell:** I thought you said chili

 **gaymer mell:** I was really confused

 **gaymer mell:** Okay but seriously like what's happening are you alRIGHT???

 **gaymer mell:** Jer??

* * *

Rich raised his hands "Fine, fine." he backed up, sitting on Jeremy's bed, falling silent (which usually never happened with Rich).

Jeremy noticed the silence. "Hey... you ok?" He was actually worried for his friend.

* * *

 **heere, queer and has fears:** im ok yea but im not sure if rich is

 **gaymer mell:**???

 **gaymer mell:** Should I come over or???

 **gaymer mell:** I mean I know rich and I aren't like super super close but

* * *

He rubbed his neck, looking up at Jeremy. "Oh, me? I'm just perfectly fine! It's not like the one person I trusted kinda just said something to my crush, which could've had the potential to expose said crush and destroy my life forever. But other than that, I'd say I'm perky as hell, thank you very much." He replied in a low, sarcastic tone.

"I..." Jeremy was speechless. "You trusted me?"

* * *

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i think i hurt the bi-con

 **gaymer mell:** Oh geez

 **heere, queer and has fears:** fuck i think i seriously hurt the bi-con

 **gaymer mell:** What happened?

 **heere, queer and has fears:** he said he kinda trusted me but i exposed him i

 **heere, queer and has fears:** _i hurt our bi-con_

 **gaymer mell:** Jer you weren't trying to

 **heere, queer and has fears:** someone needs to play that one song right now

 **heere, queer and has fears:** "Thats how you know you fucked up"

 **heere, queer and has fears:** that one

**heere, queer and has fear HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**gaymer mell:** Shit

**gaymer mell HAS GONE OFFLINE**

* * *

Rich fell silent for a moment. He simply scofted once more, turning his head away.

Jeremy shifted nervously before climbing out of his closet again and sitting next to Rich. "I'm sorry..."

He clenched his fists, letting out a soft sigh. "Whatever. Not like I had a chance with him anyways." he groaned. "Jake fucking Dillinger, highschool supreme. A great actor, a fucking athele, model, hottest guy in Middleborough and a generally nice person too! What the fuck?? Of course I fall for this kid!"

Jeremy glanced at Rich before frowning a little. "...I'm not really good w-with this kind of stuff, but... I dunno, be yourself? God that sounds cheesy. Just- if I got to be with Christine, w-who I thought was way put of my league, even if it was only for a little while, then you could totally- uh... y-you get what I mean." Jeremy played with his sweater, feeling awkward now.

Rich looked over at Jeremy, then looking down at his own hands and playing with them. He then silently leaned himself against him. "..Thanks Jerm."

Jeremy slung an arm around Rich, shrugging a little. "O-Of course, Rich..."

"You're still a dick for doing that." he lightly joked, continuing to look down. "I just don't want to ruin things with Jake, cause I worked so hard to try and fix it, y'know?"

"Yeah, but I don't think its gonna mess anything up. I-I mean, _I_ don't think so but- oh, I'll just shut up."

* * *

**gaymer mell IS ONLINE**

**heere, queer and has fear IS ONLINE**

**heere, queer and has fears:** i think rich is better

**gaymer mell IS ONLINE**

**gaymer mell:** That's good

 **gaymer mell:** Really good

 **gaymer mell:** Can I help at all?

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i dont know

 **heere, queer and has fears:** at least we arent fighting behind dennys

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i'd be dead

 **gaymer mell:** Yeah you would

 **heere, queer and has fears:** fuck

 **heere, queer and has fears:** mikey

 **heere, queer and has fears:** im hungry

 **heere, queer and has fears:** but i think i shoudl stay with rich

 **heere, queer and has fears:** _but im hungry_

 **heere, queer and has fears:** _what do i do mikey_

 **gaymer mell:** Dude stay with rich

 **gaymer mell:** What's happening?

 **heere, queer and has fears:** we're just

 **heere, queer and has fears:** being bros i guess

 **gaymer mell:** We'll ask him if you can go get some food together?

* * *

"Um... Rich? W-Wanna go like... get something to eat?"

Rich turned his head (which was currently rested on Jeremy's shoulder) to look up at him. "Yeah, I'd like to chow down on something right about now."

* * *

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i asked and i

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i just remembered that we're just,,, in my room

 **heere, queer and has fears:** chillling

 **heere, queer and has fears:** even though i have a plastic baseball bat

 **gaymer mell:** ,,,since when do you have a plastic baseball bat?

 **heere, queer and has fears:** shh

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i found it in my closet

 **gaymer mell:** whY???

**Christine Dae IS ONLINE**

**Christine Dae:** I'm heere to judge Jeremy

 **Christine Dae:** Why???

 **getlohst:** _Wait, wait, Jeremy can you do something for me._

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **IS ONLINE**

 **Christine Dae:** Aw bye Rich

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** whats up fuck nuts

 **Christine Dae:** Oh I thought you went offline

 **Christine Dae:** Hello Rich!!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** hi

 **gaymer mell:** Hey dude

 **heere, queer and has fears:** i

 **heere, queer and has fears:** what

 **heere, queer and has fears:** hello welcome to heere corp where i have no fucking clue as to what im doing

 **getlohst:** Jeremy, could you change your name to something to make me extremely happy?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** we should go to sbaros or smth

**heere, queer and has fears HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO gaymer heere**

**gaymer heere** : true

 **gaymer mell:** OMG

 **getlohst:** Thank you

 **gaymer mell:** matching

 **gaymer heere** : bich u guessed it

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** gay

 **gaymer heere** : excuse u

 **gaymer heere** : im bi

 **gaymer mell:** Also I'm down for food

 **gaymer mell:** I'm gay so I'll take it

 **gaymer heere** : yo lets all meet up at sbarros

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im up for it

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** jer hold me on ur back and carry me the whole time we need a dramatic entrance

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** slam me on a table at sbarros itll show dominance

 **gaymer heere** : i

 **gaymer heere** : we might get kicked out

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** do it

 **gaymer heere** : rich

 **gaymer heere** : we're gonna get kicked out if we do that

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** _do it_

 **gaymer mell:** _oh geez_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ill slam u o n the table

 **getlohst:** If this happens, I don't know any of you guys.

 **gaymer heere** : i

 **gaymer heere** : rich no

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im gonna slam u in two ways heere

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ; )

 **gaymer mell:** uM

 **gaymer mell:** shit like what _happened_ while we were gone

 **gaymer heere** : rich i

**gaymer heere HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** halsFHlhasfljfa i was jokiNG

 **getlohst:** Such a nice joke Rich.

**gaymer heere IS ONLINE**

**gaymer heere** : u sure that was a joke

 **gaymer heere** : im literally in the same room as you

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** did u want it to be a reality heere, bc im right here right now ;)))

 **Christine Dae:** RICH

 **Christine Dae:** OMG NO

 **Christine Dae:** STOP

 **getlohst:** Stop, get help.

 **gaymer heere** : im outta heere

 **gaymer heere** : rich cant touch me from up here hA

 **getlohst:** _Jokes, ha_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** jeremy pls ily

 **gaymer heere** : rich pls ik u love me but _,,, cmon man_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** fine

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** if im not doing the nailing michael is

 **Christine Dae:** RicH

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ill sit here and pretend u guys aren't doing anything

 **Christine Dae:** R I C H

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ill call michael rn and tell him to get his ass over so u guys can just do your thing

 **Christine Dae:** RICHARD GORANSKI

 **gaymer heere** : rICH

 **Christine Dae:** ST OP

 **gaymer heere** : UR IN MY HOUSE IN UR FUCKING JAMMIES

 **gaymer heere** : _IN MY FUCKING HOUSE_

 **gaymer heere** : _BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO FIGHT ME_

 **gaymer heere** : _IN YOUR MCFREAKIN JAMMIES_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** YOU CAN'T BEAT MY SHARK JAMMIES JEREMY

 **gaymer heere** : I CAN KICK YOU OUT AT ANYTIME, RICH

 **Christine Dae:** Rich,, you're wearing shark jammies??

 **gaymer heere** : he is

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** jeremy no

 **Christine Dae:** WhY canT I sEe it?????

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ill smooch u if u let me stay

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** no homo

 **Christine Dae:** I'm coming over

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** WOO party at jeRemyS

**gaymer heere SENT rich_s_shark_jammies.png  
**

**Christine Dae:** aN

 **Christine Dae:** aH

 **gaymer heere** : no

 **Christine Dae:** Aweeeeee r

 **gaymer heere** : no party at my place

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** SCREAMS

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** YOU SNEAKY BITCH JEREMY

 **Christine Dae:** I'll call up everyone we are having a sleepover

 **Christine Dae:** SLEEPOVER AT JEREMYS!!!

 **gaymer heere** : i

 **gaymer heere** : well ok then

 **Christine Dae:** YAY!!

 **gaymer heere** : gotta get snacks n shit

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** jeremy come down here or im going to forcefully take ur bat away from you

 **gaymer heere** : nO

 **gaymer heere** : NOT MY BAT

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** DELETE THE PHOTO YOU HO

 **gaymer heere** : UR THE HO

 **gaymer heere** : U HO

 **Christine Dae:** I SCREENSHOTED IT >:))

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** THATS IT

 **gaymer heere** : hA

 **gaymer heere** : rich

 **gaymer heere** : RICH

 **gaymer heere** : N O

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** how do u feel now your precious bat is gone

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** its mine now

 **gaymer heere** : YOU FUCKRR

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ilyt jeremy

 **gaymer heere** : >:((

 **gaymer heere** : give me my bat u ho

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** not until u show me evidence of you deleting the picture u ho

 **gaymer heere** : ho chris already screenshotted it

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yeah but u started it

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ho

 **gaymer heere** : no i didnt

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yes u did you took the picture

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** face your consequences fucker

 **gaymer heere** : YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS GONNA CALL MICHAEL

 **gaymer heere** : "ill call michael rn and tell him to get his ass over so u guys can just do your thing"

 **gaymer heere** : "if im not doing the nailing michael is"

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** fuck u im going to hit u with this bat now

 **gaymer heere** : rI CH NO

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** here i come bitch

 **gaymer heere** : RICH

 **gaymer heere** : DKDKFN

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** DELETE IT

 **gaymer heere** : BUT CHRISTINE ALREADY SCREENSHOTTED IT

 **gaymer heere** : WHAT DOES IT MATTER

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i dont want u having it

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** u ho

 **gaymer heere** : nothing really matters~ anyone can see~ nothing really matters~ nothing really matters~ tooo meeeee~

 **gaymer heere** : youre the ho rich

 **gaymer heere** : ur a guest at my house and as such will treat me with respect

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i thought you were calling me hot

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i was like whoa jerm calm the fuck down mell has his name written all over you

 **Christine Dae:** RicH

StOp

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** never

 **getlohst:** What the fuck did I miss.

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yes

 **gaymer heere** : i

 **gaymer heere** : wha

 **gaymer heere** : rich i will dropkick you if you try to hit me with my own bat in my own home

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** how could you think i would do that jeremy! i love u too much

 **gaymer heere** :,,,

 **gaymer heere** : you already swung it at me once rich

 **gaymer heere** : bUT youre too short to reach

 **gaymer heere** : ha

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** thats it

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im joining u up there heere

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** to beat your ass

**getlohst HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**gaymer heere** : rIC H

 **gaymer heere** : I

 **gaymer heere** : ITS GONNA BREAK IF YOU DO

 **gaymer heere** : sdmck

 **gaymer heere** : RICH

 **gaymer heere** : RICH I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** fuck

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** guys the bat broke

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** jeez jerm i didnt think ur back was that hard

 **gaymer heere** : dkfkdkdc

 **gaymer heere** : taht hirttd

 **gaymer heere** : ricj i thouch t you loved me

 **gaymer mell:** What

 **gaymer mell:** The fuck

 **gaymer mell:** Is happening

 **gaymer mell:** did you hit Jer with the bat???

 **gaymer mell:** How did you get the bat???

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** do you want me to smooch it better jeremy

 **gaymer mell:** eXcuSE

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** sm ooch sm oo ch

 **gaymer mell:** What the fuck even happened I'm so confused

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i hit jeremy in the back with his plastic bat and now hes on the ground next to his broken bat

 **gaymer mell:** But how did we get to this point

 **gaymer heere** : rich u hurt me

 **gaymer heere** : dndnf

 **gaymer heere** : its actually stings im not gonna lie

 **gaymer heere** : hold on-

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** smooches jeremys back better

* * *

Jeremy picked up his broken bat and threw it at Rich with all the power he had, hitting the other bi spot on.

"Ow- shit." Rich laughed, falling backwards after the bat had hit him, laying on the ground. "Nice aim, Heere."

* * *

 **gaymer mell:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **gaymer mell:** YOU WERE MAD BEFORR IM _CONFUSE_

 **gaymer heere** : we talked it out

 **gaymer heere** : and i threw my broken bat at rich so were even

* * *

"Of course I have good aim, I-" Jeremy cut himself off. Cue the nervous sweating

* * *

 **gaymer heere** : aHA im fucked

* * *

Rich sat up, scooting next to Jeremy and laid down again. "You what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"mmmmnothiiing...?" Riiight, nothing.

* * *

 **gaymer heere** : aHA im fucked

 **gaymer heere** : T^T yep totally fucked

 **gaymer heere** : hey can someone just like

 **gaymer heere** : come over

 **gaymer heere** : and play that one song where its like

 **gaymer heere** : "thats how you know you fucked up"

* * *

"Finding out where your dick is when you go to masturbate doesn't lead to good aim Jeremy."

Jeremy choked on the air. "Wh-what the fuck?! No! I was gonna say that I wanted to play baseball before-" Jeremy stopped again. Congratulations, Jere, you fucked up.

Rich raised an eyebrow. "Why you so sweaty over wanting to play baseball?"

"I just- well- oh, its stupid..." Jeremy sighed.

"Bro, I basically gushed to you about how I want Jake fucking Dillinger up my ass, you can tell me."

Jeremy shifted a little. "Okay, but promise not to tell anyone else. It's really stupid... Just- it was my mom who put me up to it because she though I'd get more active like that. Then I found out sports make you cool and I wanted to be cool, so... like I said, stupid."

Rich shrugged. "Dude, we literally took fucking pills to become 'cooler'. It's not dumb."

* * *

 **gaymer mell:** I mean I can come over

 **gaymer mell:** Or I can pick you guys up and we can go get food

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** oh fuck yeah come over

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i wanna go to sbarros

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** fighting jeremy has lost its charm for me

 **gaymer mell:** Aight aight I'm down

 **gaymer mell:** I'll be over soon Jeremy gets no say in this

**gaymer mell HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** kk cool

**gaymer mell IS ONLINE**

**gaymer mell:** No i swear I'm not texting while driving

 **gaymer mell:** Is anyone else gonna meet us at sbarros

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** _mell get the fuck off ur phone_

 **dakey j** **IS ONLINE**

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** SCREAMS

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ok bye

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** jk

 **dakey j:** i wish, but unless this game is canceled, i cant meet you dawgs

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** dont use the term dawgs ever again

 **dakey j:** aw

 **dakey j:** why not bro

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** its lame bro

 **dakey j:** no its not

 **dakey j:** i used it, didnt i?

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** you used it but it's still lame

 **gaymer mell:** Just ditch the game jake

 **Christine Dae:** Ooo dawgs!!

 **Christine Dae:** Woof!

 **gaymer mell:** _Chris_ omg

 **Christine Dae:** Haha

 **dakey j:** hang on

 **dakey j:** wait

 **dakey j:** i just reread

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** oh christine, you pure little being.

 **dakey j:** did you say SBARRO?

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** Yes

 **dakey j:** thats like my favorite place in the world!!

 **dakey j:** ill talk to the coach about it

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** if you come ill buy u your pizza

 **Christine Dae:** Oo yeah I remember you told me that Jake!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** come on bro your clubs have been taking over your fuckin life we never hang out anymore

 **dakey j:** free food? man, you dont have to

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** anything for my bro

 **dakey j:** sorry dude, its not my fault they have bad planning

 **gaymer mell:** _ditch ditch ditch_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** _ditch ditch ditch_

 **dakey j:** the coach said no

 **dakey j:** so thats why im saying i gotta use the washroom

 **gaymer mell:** Hey rich is Jer ready cause I'm like almost there

 **dakey j:** and running off!

 **Christine Dae:** yAy!!

 **gaymer mell:** AUYY

do you have a ride?

 **dakey j:** ride? i can just run there

 **dakey j:** where is it?

 **Christine Dae:** At the mall Jake,,

 **gaymer mell:** Geez

 **dakey j:** thats...not that far!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** WOO LET'S GO JAKEY D

 **dakey j:** i think googlemaps says its about a 30 minute walk

 **dakey j:** but im gonna run there

 **dakey j:** so that might make it

 **dakey j:** 15 minutes?

 **Christine Dae:** Ahhh I can't wait!!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i believe u can do it bro

 **dakey j:** man im hyped

 **dakey j:** i love sbarro

 **dakey j:** id take my date there

 **dakey j:** id take my BRO there

 **Christine Dae:** I've never been there

 **dakey j:** rich lets go to sbarro together sometime. just the two of us. as bros

 **gaymer mell:** Bros

 **dakey j:** thats what i said

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** cries hell yeah bro

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** >gaymer mell i think i just got brozoned**

 **gaymer mell:** **> (** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **I mean yeah, but are you admitting it to me then???**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** > wow milky i thought you would've known because of ur great gaydar**

 **dakey j:** hey whered everyone go?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** hi

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** bro

 **dakey j:** hey bro

 **Christine Dae:** Helloo

 **gaymer mell:** **> (** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **oh I knew you're just finally admitting it**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ahfslhaflsjhj guys jeremy fell asleep

 **gaymer mell:** Chris are you meeting us?

 **gaymer mell:** ARE YOU KIDDING IM ALMKST THERE

 **Christine Dae:** Oh yeah, sorry I was practicing my lines whoops

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **SENT slepyheere.jpg**

 **Christine Dae:** Aweee

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** look at this adorable fucker

 **Christine Dae:** What a cutie!!

 **Christine Dae:** I wanna smooch his face

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im gonna be mean and wake him up soon

 **gaymer mell:** _omg_

 **gaymer mell:** Well you better wake him up cause I'm here

 **Christine Dae:** I'm about to leave!

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** wait like here as in jeremys home or sbarros

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im confused

 **Christine Dae:** Sbarros

 **gaymer mell:** Jer's I said I was picking you two up

It's not far from here tho

 **Christine Dae:** Oh

 **Christine Dae:** Oh okay

 **Christine Dae:** Then I'll head there

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im gonna carry him to the car this bitch aint waking up

 **dakey j:** whoa a car almost hit me!

 **dakey j:** and its a red light, too, haha

 **dakey j:** im still running though!

 **gaymer mell:** K

 **Christine Dae:** Oh no

 **gaymer mell:** Jake don't die

 **Christine Dae:** Are you k Jake??

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **SENT A SCREENSHOT google-how-to-beat-up-a-car.jpg**

 **Christine Dae:** Be safe pls!!

 **dakey j:** im pretty close, on that street with that store conveniently placed in the corner

**gaymer mell HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ok jeremys in the car

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** and we're going

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** michael puts on shitty music

**Christine Dae HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** michael just told me to fight him

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** too bad for him he knows i would win

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** in both the fight and choosing good music

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** bc this music sucks dick

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** "I'm hungry as fuck why do I not have my life sorted out" god me too michael

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** how the fuck is jeremy still sleeping ive punched him like 3 times

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** guys do u think michael is relatable he says he needs the Validation

**Christine Dae IS ONLINE**

**Christine Dae:** I'm outside now

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** kk we'll be there soon

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง SENT hows-he-still-sleeping.jpg**

 **Christine Dae:** Awe he's such a cutie

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i agree

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** "fight me rich he's mine" sure michael im about to steal ur man

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** "you better not send that fuck" lol

 **Christine Dae:** Rich omg you can't tell everyone that

 **Christine Dae:** That's Michael's biss

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** "RICH I SWEAR ILL TURN THIS FUCKING CAR AROUND AND YOU WONT GET PIZZA" im being blackmailed

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i just wanna see my bro bro

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** "ILL KICK YOU OUT AND YOU WONT GET TO SEE JAKE"

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** THIS IS BIPHOBIA

 **Christine Dae:** :0

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** tell michael to stop being mean

 **Christine Dae:** Where is sbarros exactly?

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im telling him

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** to stop being me an

 **Christine Dae:** Mike stop being mean

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** its in the mall

 **Christine Dae:** Where in the mall?

 **Christine Dae:** I'm lost help

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** idk its like outside the payless

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** SHUTTERS

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** michael just said to meet us at the entrance

 **Christine Dae:** Um,, you don't like payless?

 **Christine Dae:** And ok!

**dakey j SENT so-close.png**

**dakey j:** yo i just watched a robbery happen

 **dakey j:** and like, i didnt know what to do

 **dakey j:** so i just stood there

 **dakey j:** do you think theyll question me? lol

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** bro just keep walkin

 **dakey j:** nah

 **dakey j:** ill keep running tho

**dakey j SENT facepic248.png**

**dakey j:** havent broken a sweat yet

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** when we get there jump into my arms like those lame ass reunion movies

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** omg bro how

 **dakey j:** idk bro

 **dakey j:** also are you sure you can catch me bro

 **gaymer mell:** Omg

 **Christine Dae:** Jake omg you're adorable too!!

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** k we're coming to the entrance

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** jeremy's like half awake

 **Christine Dae:** Everyone's adorable and I wanna smooch

 **Christine Dae:** I'm waiting at the entrance right now

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** also i can catch you bro

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** trust me

**gaymer mell IS ONLINE**

**dakey j:** thank you dude! i have to agree with you, im pretty adorable and handsome

 **dakey j:** and ill trust you bro

 **dakey j:** im at the stop sign rn

 **dakey j:** i see you guys

 **dakey j:** can you guys hear me?

 **Christine Dae:** I don't see you

 **Christine Dae:** Oh wait nevermind!

 **(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** you are pretty adorable bro

 **dakey j:** hang on let me cross when its a green light

 **dakey j:** thanks bro  
  
**(** **ง'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** no problem bro

 **dakey j:** i dont want to break my legs trying to cross the street when its a red light

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** looks into the camera

 **Christine Dae:** Your legs are already broken tho?

 **dakey j:** no?

 **dakey j:** why else would i be at a game

 **Christine Dae:** :0

 **dakey j:** theyre perfectly fine

 **dakey j:** at least it feels like it

 **dakey j:** i ran here too so

 **Christine Dae:** Well I'm glad there better then

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yeah bro he just needs his wheelchair sometimes but everythings all good in the hood

 **dakey j:** idk bro i heal pretty quickly

 **Christine Dae:** Sounds magical

 **dakey j:** why else do i barely miss any practices even if im injured

 **dakey j:** ikr

 **dakey j:** oh! green light

 **dakey j:** WATCH OUT BRO IM COMING

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** YEAH BRO

 **Christine Dae:** Jake is a magic boy confirmed

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yeah he is ;)))))

 **dakey j:** PAY ATTENTION

 **Christine Dae:** Um?

 **Christine Dae:** Why the winks Rich?

 **Christine Dae:** OH

 **Christine Dae:** RICH EWW

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** BRO I CAN SEE YOU

 **dakey j:** YEAH IM COMING

 **dakey j:** IM GONNA JUMP

 **dakey j:** CANT TYPE

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** SEE IM HOLDING HIM AND TEXTING AT THE SAME TIME

 **Christine Dae:** Awe

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** CHRISTINE TAKE A PICTU RE

 **gaymer mell:** This is

 **gaymer mell:** Something

**Christine Dae sent RichJake.jpeg**

**(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** jakey d returns to the ground world

 **Christine Dae:** You guys are cutee

**dakey j SENT us-bros-pov.png**

**dakey j SENT OHHGHHKIHRAKHG.png**

**(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** HLFHLASFHLJ

 **dakey j:** unfair, bro

 **dakey j:** i was in the middle of taking a pic

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** too bad

 **dakey j:** also richjake sounds like youre calling me rich

 **dakey j:** and thats totally true!!!

 **dakey j:** howd you know omg

 **Christine Dae:** RichJake is your ship name

 **dakey j:** and i feel richer when rich is by my side

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** bro,,

 **dakey j:** he makes life more

 **dakey j:** enriching

 **dakey j:** i dont know what that means but its a good joke, right

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** god

 **dakey j:** whoa ho we have a ship?

 **dakey j:** since when?

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** bro idk

 **dakey j:** i like yachts

 **dakey j:** i also won a canoe race at camp once

 **Christine Dae:** Idk I've been shipping you guys for a while

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** bro its not like actual ships

 **Christine Dae:** He thought it meant a real ship haha

 **dakey j:** ohhh

 **dakey j:** then i dont get it?

 **dakey j:** hang on this chats killing my phone battery

 **dakey j:** explain it irl

 **Christine Dae:** Okay

**dakey j HAS GONE OFFLINE**

**gaymer heere** : can i just say:

 **gaymer heere** : _what the fuck happened_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** oh shit has he knocked out of half awake mode

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** wait jeremy did we leave you in the car

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** shit

 **gaymer heere** : yes im in michaels car

 **gaymer heere** : wha

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** hlaHFLSAHFLAhljfsa

 **gaymer heere** : hhh whats happening

 **gaymer heere** : rich

 **gaymer heere** : rI CH DKNT LAUGCH

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** okay okay im coming give me a sec

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** IM LAUGHING HOW DID WE FORGET YOU IN THE CAR

 **Christine Dae:** RICH

 **Christine Dae:** OMG

 **gaymer heere** :,,,RICH STOP LAUGHING I WILL SLAP YOU SILLY

 **Christine Dae:** JEREMY AR EYOU OKAY

 **gaymer heere** : tight space :(

 **Christine Dae:** Oh noooo

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im almost there ok my furry love

 **Christine Dae:** RicH

 **gaymer heere** : how did i end up on the floor how-

 **gaymer heere** : skfkdkejald

 **gaymer heere** : RICH

 **Christine Dae:** Stop hurting my boi pls and thx

 **gaymer heere** : THAT'S

 **gaymer heere** : TG HATS PRIVATE U FUCK

 **Christine Dae:** Wait

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** not anymore ;)))

 **Christine Dae:** _What_

 **Christine Dae:** Jeremy you aren't serious are you?

 **gaymer heere** : i

 **Christine Dae:** I mean I'm not judging

 **Christine Dae:** We all have our interests

 **gaymer heere** : Let it be known that this is the car where Jeremy Heere had died from embarrassment

 **Christine Dae:** _He is serious_

 **gaymer heere** : rich i blame you

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i love you too

 **gaymer heere** : im gonna slap you silly once im free from michael's pt cruiser

 **gaymer heere** : and uh

 **gaymer heere** : fucj ok

 **Christine Dae:** Pls no slapping

 **gaymer heere** : my foot is stuck under one one the seats

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **SENT how-did-he-get-his-foot-stuck.jpg**

 **gaymer heere** : RICH

 **gaymer heere** : I KNOW YOU SENT LIKE, TWO PICS OF ME ALREADY

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ur cute how could i not

 **gaymer heere** : BUT I ONLY SENT ONE U FUCK

 **gaymer heere** : ur cuter

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** no u are

 **gaymer heere** : u arr

 **gaymer heere** : *are

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** no u are

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ok anyways we're coming now guys

 **gaymer heere** : ow ow ow owowowowosoowoowowowowowowwo

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** owowowowowowow

 **gaymer heere** : rich no

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** owo

 **Christine Dae:** Stop

 **gaymer heere** : rICH

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** uwu

 **Christine Dae:** No

 **Christine Dae:** Stop

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** did i lock the car

 **Christine Dae:** Pls save my boi

 **gaymer heere** : well if you didnt im going back >:((

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** no i did its fine

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** its _fine_

 **gaymer heere** : GOD DAMN IT

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ok we're almost back y'all

 **gaymer heere** : i hate you rich

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i love u too

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** smooch

 **gaymer heere** : did you just

 **gaymer heere** : actually

 **gaymer heere** : pull me down

 **gaymer heere** : and smooch my cheek

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yes

 **gaymer heere** : i

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i have commitment jeremy

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ive committed to the smooch ok

 **gaymer heere** : oh my god

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** did u want me to lip smooch you heere ;))

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i mean i cant blame you

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** im irresistible

 **gaymer heere** : rICH

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** is that a yes jeremy ;))

 **gaymer heere** : rich wait

 **gaymer heere** : oH

 **gaymer heere** : MY GOD

 **gaymer heere** : RICH DID YOU JUST

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** commitment

 **gaymer heere** : _DID YOU JUST TAKE MY FIRST KISS_

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** _lol_

 **gaymer heere** : ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod

 **gaymer heere** : rich

 **gaymer heere** : just a little warning

 **gaymer heere** : michael might kill you

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** thanks 4 the warning

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** howd u like my lips jeremy ;))

 **gaymer heere** : i,,,

 **gaymer heere** : **> (** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **ok i gotta admit it they were nice**

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ** >gaymer heere fuck yea they were i use my trusty Man Chapstick everyday yo**

 **gaymer heere** : SKCKDKSNED

 **gaymer heere** : IM WHEEZING

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** this is concerning

 **gaymer heere** : IS THAT THE BRAND'S NAME

 **gaymer heere** : I

 **gaymer heere** : WRLGLCKSBEWJ

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** no it's just my name for it ok

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** don't judge me jeremy

 **gaymer heere** : WLEFLXWKF

 **gaymer heere** : judges rich

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** would you like it better if I called it fucking manstick

 **gaymer heere** : that would mean

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** oh hey guys my lips are fucking chapped as hell lemme just pull out my, y'know, manstick"

 **gaymer heere** : that ur lips are moisturized

 **gaymer heere** : by cum

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** jesus Christ Jeremy what kind of an influence am I on you

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** i didn't know i had this much power

**gaymer heere SENT IM_WHEEZING_THIS_IS_THE_BEST_LAUGH_IVE_HAD_IN_FOREVER.png**

**(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** this is horrible I take all of this back

**gaymer heere HAS SCREENSHOTTED THE CHAT**

**(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ajjanajakaojb

 **gaymer heere** : too little too late

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** the Worst

 **gaymer heere** : hhhahashshshssahshsbdndnfcmsk

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ok we're at the entrance now

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** the fuck did everyone go

 **gaymer heere** : well shit

 **gaymer heere** : maybe theyre at sbarros already

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** guys did u leave to sbarros

 **gaymer mell:** Fuck yeah dude I'm hungry

 **gaymer mell:** Sorry I forgot to turn my notifications back on

 **gaymer mell:** What did I miss

 **gaymer mell:** oh

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** sweats

 **gaymer mell:** Nah I mean it's cool do whatever

 **gaymer mell:** Just wasn't expecting it

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** sweating decreases slightly

 **gaymer mell:** slightly

 **gaymer heere:** slightly

 **gaymer heere:** i dont see a decrease

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** shhh

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** jeremy are we still going with the plan of me slamming you on a table

 **gaymer heere:** what

 **gaymer heere:** no

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** yes

 **gaymer heere:** i never even agreed to thwjdj

 **gaymer heere:** RICH

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ill slam u on the table at my house ;))

 **gaymer mell:** I swear

 **gaymer heere:** WHAT THE FUCK PUT ME DOWN

 **gaymer heere:** RICH

 **gaymer heere:** rich

 **gaymer mell:**... oml

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **HAS GONE OFFLINE**

 **gaymer heere:** WE'RE ALMOST THERE BUT RICH

 **gaymer heere:** PUT ME DOWN

 **gaymer heere:** I

 **gaymer mell:** geez what even

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **HAS COME ONLINE**

 **gaymer mell:** He was gonna fight u earlier how

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** guys i dropped jeremy like outsid e the door of sbarros

 **gaymer heere:** wofkdodxn

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** hes wheezing ahflHAHFSLhjfsa

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** people are staring, this is surreal

 **getlohst:** What the hell is happening

 **gaymer heere:** rich why the fuck

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** IM LAUGHING THIS WAS TOO GOOD

 **gaymer heere:** when i told you to put me down i ment to stop and put me down

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** ok we're coming in now where u guys sittin

 **gaymer mell:** I know I see

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** dropping you is funnier

 **gaymer mell:** Corner

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** do u see me waving

 **gaymer heere:** not run like fucking sonic and let go for me to fall on my fucking ass

 **gaymer mell:** yeah dude back corner

 **gaymer mell:** Also Brooke come to sbarros at the mall if you wanna hang out

 **gaymer mell:** It's us and Chris and Jake

 **getlohst:** Alright. On my way.

 **gaymer mell:** Ayyyy

* * *

"I swear to god.... next time..." Jeremy grumbled as he pulled Rich along to the table where the others were seated.

Michael glanced at them and blinked for a second before smiling. "Finally here?" He laughed slightly.

Hands shoved in her hoodie, Brooke silently walked to where the other were.

Michael looked over at her as she walked up. "Hey, Brooke!"

"Hi Brookie!" Christine smiled and moved over so she can sit

Brooke smiled gratefully at Christine, quickly sliding next to her. "Hey Chris, Michael."

Jeremy roughly shoved Rich into a seat, still pissed about the other boy breaking his bat and literally dropping him inside the mall. Then he sat down himself, taking the seat next to Michael.

The dark haired boy looked over at him and smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "So you guys has a pretty chaotic morning then."

Christine scrolled through something on her phone and looked up at Jer in surprise "Rich took your first kiss??!" She asked.

Michael's jaw slightly twitched but he didn't say anything, just smiled pleasantly.

Jeremy nodded slightly. "Yep. Pulled me down and kissed me."

Christine giggled, "Well then, that's one way to do it. Did he give you a warning?"

"Nope."

Brooke looked up to watch the conversation unfold, but stayed silent.

"That must have been surprising." Michael looked down at his hands

Rich snickered "Look, I said I was gonna do it, so I did. Sorry you fuck heads don't live up to commitment as much as I do." he crossed his arms and grinned. "Besides, can't be too mad at me. Jeremy said he liked it."

Christine almost screamed, "w ha t?" She breathed out

Jeremy choked, looking at Rich with betrayal in his eyes. "You- I-"

Michael clenched his teeth, swallowing tightly.

"He did like it! Oh my god!" Christine was squealing with excitement

Jeremy groaned and leaned back, covering his face with both hands.

"That's really cool," Michael said, "so are you too like, a thing then?"

The pale teen shot back fowards once Michael asked if they were together. "Wh- no!! Rich just- I- h-he just kissed me for God knows what reason!"

"Rich.. what reason?" If someone could make the Lenny face in real life, Christine would be making that face.

Brooke rolled her eyes, snorting. "I think that Rich might owe Jeremy an apology," She mumbled, flicking her eyes back to her phone that was under the table.

"If he liked it..." Michael trailed off, shrugging.

"Commitment Jeremy, it's called commit." he laughed, leaning back on his seat. "Also, nah. Me and Jeremy aren't in the compatible zone. Like I said, for the Commitment."

Jeremy's face flushed. "W-What is it w-with you and your "commitment"?"

"You wouldn't get it bro."

Brooke looked up again. "I'm sure he would understand if you explained." She responded before looking back down.

Michael snorted. "True"

Jeremy squirmed in his seat a little, feeling a tiny bit guilty ~~for what, no one knows~~ for having enjoyed the kiss when his ~~crush~~ bro was right next to him.

"Sorry Jeremy, I probably shouldn't have done that. I'll buy your pizza for you if ya want?"

"N-No, its ok. Just... don't do that to random people because of "commitment" or w-whatever that w-was."

"Fine. Lame, but fine." he shot Jeremy a grin, "But if you ever wanna spice things up Jer, I'm always a text away." and a wink followed after.

Michael let out a slight huff, blushing softly at Jeremy's stuttering. "I swear Rich..."

Jeremy choked a little. "R-Rich! Shut up!" His voice was a little higher due to embarrassment.

Michael felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone under the table.

* * *

**getlohst: >gaymer mell Too awkward to talk save me**

**gaymer mell: >getlohst Aaaaa I understand Brooke, same ((was not prepared for this))**

**getlohst: >gaymer mell Just another reason not to leave the house, right?**

**gaymer mell: >getlohst Idk, it's awkward but it's nice to see everyone**

**getlohst: >gaymer mell Yeah, I guess it is nice to have everyone in one place.**

* * *

Rich burst out in a fit of laughter "Can't, your reactions are too good bro!"

Jeremy opened his mouth to protest, but clamped it shut and blushed even more, slouching a little.

Michael let out a breath of laughter, elbowing Jeremy. "He's right though."

Jeremy made an odd noice, like a muffled version of "ughhhh" but higher. He let his head fall and hit the table, the silverware jumping and making little _clink!_ s across the table.

Michael broke out in laughter, leaning back in the booth.

Brooke jumped slightly in her seat to the sound, looking up quickly. She let out a grumbling sound, looking back down slouching slightly.

* * *

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **SENT i-killed-jeremy.png**

 **gaymer heere:** rich please

* * *

Jeremy elbowed Michael roughly, pouting a little.

"Ow, hey! Your fault!" He reached over and ruffles Jeremy's hair.

"Is n-" Jeremy was a blushing already, but then Michael had to go and pet him and make him a damn blubbering tomato.

Michael laughed again, covering his mouth to try and avoid being obnoxious. Oh great, he's blushing even more now too.

Jeremy muttered something very quiet, barely audible but still there. Something like, "fuck he's hotter when he's laughing"

Michael half-choked in the middle of laughing. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "He said something like 'he's hot when he laughs'. Something like that." She mumbled, quietly putting her phone away and looking up at the group.

Michael coughed again before and glancing at Jeremy and dropping his head down and hiding his face with his hoodie. "Jeremyyyy..."

Jeremy blushed deeply and pulled his cardigan over his head, stretching out the blue material; this is something he only does if he’s extremely embarrassed (or caught red handed, if you know what I mean ;) aka does Jeremy heere is bi??)

"Hah, gays." Rich chortled.

Michael looked up and glared at him. "Rich I swear to fucking god I will launch your ass."

"Sorry, but my ass is reserved, thanks."

Michael raised an eyebrow, grinning evilly. "For who?"

Brooke shook her head. "I mean, your names in the group chat are Gaymer Mell and Gaymer Heere, so.."

"For a certain _someone_ , Mell."

Michael reached across the table and nudged Rich. "Uh huh, _who_?"

"Probably Jake." Brooke mumbled, giggling quietly.

Michael laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at Rich. "Hmmmm?"

"No!" he shrieked, resisting the urge to hide his face in his hands, although his cheeks were tinted red. "It's not. Shut up. Bros don't like bros."

Michael snorted. "Uh huh, sure."

"It totally is." Brooke giggled, grinning wildly.

Rich placed his face in his hands. "You assholes are lucky I won't beat you into hell."

Michael started laughing again, his entire face red.

"Oh, but I would, my dear Brooke." he spoke, attempting to be confident, but it didn't really work cause his face was still red and hidden under his hands.

Jeremy took this opportunity for revenge. "N-Nah, you said you w-would beat me but instead w-we had a bro moment and now w-we're here."

"S-SHUT UP HEERE!" He shrieked, slamming his own face into the table.

Brooke jumped again, glaring at Rich. "Chill, dude. We're gonna get kicked out."

Jeremy jumped a little and chuckled. "The hunter has b-become the hunted, eh?"

"Fuck you, Jeremy." he groaned, his speech coming out muffled.

Jeremy crossed his arms, satisfied. "Y-You brought that upon y-yourself."

"I hate you."

"Hate is a strong word," Brooke mumbled. "You just don't like him right now."

"L-Love you too, Richie." Jeremy blushed and shot foward. "N-NO HOMO THOUGH!"

Rich's groans turned into laughter, and he sat up, resting his head on Jeremy's shoulder, looking up at him. "You so sure about that?" Eyebrow wiggles occur.

Jeremy's blush deepened. "S-Seriously! No homo!" His voice cracked a little, deepening his blush further.

"This could be used as blackmail somehow in later times.." Brooke thought allowed, sitting back in the booth.

Jeremy made another weird noice and slid under the table. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Blackmail against who?" He questioned, sitting back up, no longer a flustered mess.

"P-Probably me... w-wait. EVERYONE HAS DIRT ON M-ME!" Jeremy wailed, nearly overthrowing the table while trying to stand up.

"Both of you, I suppose." She smiled, hands now placed on the table in a formal like manner.

Jeremy rubbed his head and peaked over the table, pouting a little.

Rich snorted "Well fuck. Jeremy, are you gonna get your ass up here so we can actually order some pizza, or are you gonna be a bitch?"

Jeremy frowned and crawled back into his seat, a light blush still present on his face.

Rich patted Jeremy's face. "Okay, what pizza do y'all want?"

Jeremy lightly swatted Rich's hand away. "Um... j-just plain cheese?"

"Lame, but okay."

"I-It's not lame! It- w-wait. Rich... you do realize y-you're still in y-your pjs, right?"

Rich looked down at his clothes, then back up at Jeremy. "Yeah, so?"

"Y-your shirt looks too big to be yours... I-I'm guessing Jake's- I-I mean, wh-who else w-would you get it from??"

Rich's face flushed, but he continued looking at Jeremy, his eyes narrowed. "Y-Yeah? So what?" damnit Goranski, your voice just fucking quivered.

Jeremy suppressed a small laugh. "Just s-sayin'. Thought y-you might w-wanna know."

"Shut up, I'm just borrowing it, o-okay?" he hid his face in his hands again.

Jake walked out of the bathroom, a strange look on his face, with his phone in his hand. "Hey guys, did I miss anything? You guys ordered something yet?"

Jeremy grinned at Rich, then at Jake, then back to Rich. This is great.

Rich jerked up, hitting the back of his head off the booth, then holding it with a loud wince following. "We were going to order some lame ass cheese pizza." he said, attempting to regain his composure.

Jeremy pouted at Rich. "I-It's not lame!"

"Don't worry Jeremy, it's not lame." Christine reassured him

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You missed these two being annoying." She mumbled, sighing.

"It's kinda lame but it's pizza, I'm not complaining." Michael grinned.

"Kind of _is_ lame, bro, but it's alright—I'm cool with anything!" Jake agreed with Rich, taking a seat.

Jeremy sank into his seat, his face totally flushed because he was embarrassed. Michael had betrayed him, how dare he.

 "Anyway, sorry I had to leave earlier, but your awesome homeslice here got another job he's gotta attend to tomorrow."

"Hey that's cool, Jake! What is it?" Michael grinned at the athletic teen.

"Oh, it's nothing too big. Just modelling again, since the other time, somebody got injured and we had to cut it short." The brunette replied, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Then, I think I'm going to the gym to coach a few people in yoga class?"

Rich rubbed the back of his head, hoping Jake hadn't taken the time to notice he wasn't wearing his own tank top. "Yeah Jer, why couldn't you get like pepperoni or something? I mean, dude, you can always just take the meatsies off."

Jeremy snorted. "M-Meatsies?"

"You are one busy man, aren't you Jake?" Christine asked him.

Jake was about to reply to Christine, but then turned to Rich with a confused look on his face. "Bro, _meatsies_?"

Michael broke down laughing again. "I swear- I swear I never thought I would hear _that_ come out of Rich's mouth!"

"Is meatsies not a proper word?" he asked innocently, then shot up out of his seat. "You disrespecting my choice of words Mell? I swear, I'll slam you into Hell!"

Michael started laughing harder, flipping Rich off before collapsing back cackling.

Jeremy shot up, protectively placing an arm in front of Michael. "D-Don't touch him!"

Rich sat back down, crossing his arms and puffing out his now red cheeks.

Michael started blushing heavily but tried to ignore it, covering his mouth with his hand but still laughing.

Brooke sunk back in her seat, glancing at Christine. "I don't know any of them. I don't."

"It's okay, bro," Jake patted his bro's shoulder. "We all say weird things."

"Meatsies is a completely acceptable word, okay?" he muttered.

"I don't know them either Brooke,," Christine looked her dead in the eye. "Who are these strangers??" She asked

Brooke shrugged, crossing her arms. "Probably a four person couple who fights a lot." She suggested.

Jeremy blushed and sank back into his seat. "Just order y-your... _meatsies pizza-"_ Jeremy wheezed the end out before blushing deeply at Brooke's comment.

Jake chuckled, leaning back in his seat. "Anyway, I've been thinking of bleaching my tips again, since they're pretty much gone now. They're a good look on me, right? I mean, I know I'm already a pretty good looking and handsome guy, _but_..."

Michael made a strange sound before shaking his head and turning to Jake. "Yeah that sounds cool dude."

"If you're gonna make fun of me, I ain't gonna get my meatsies pizza!" he protested, puffing his cheeks out again.

"And we can just order two pizzas guys, we're gonna destroy only one."

"W-wow. Rich's logic m-means he doesn't get w-what he w-wants."

"Then I'll order the damn meat pizza, get over yourselves!" He grins, letting out a huff of laughter.

"Hey, let's let it go, alright? Meatsies is now, in my book of totally awesome words, an acceptable word."

"Seriously- I m-make fun of you u-using "meatsies" and y-you don't get your pepperoni pizza?? H-How does that m-make sense??" Jeremy sighed and leaned back. "I've been betrayed..."

Rich just crossed his arms in response, not saying anything.

Brooke sighed. "A meat pizza and a cheese pizza. It's not that hard guys.." She mumbled.

Jake pats Rich hard on the shoulder. "It's alright, li'l guy. You'll be getting your pizza."

Michael gestured across the table. "See Brooke understands."

"Good." he responded. "I better be."

Jeremy tucked some of his hair behind his left ear- a nervous tendency of his.

Jake was about to say something else, but then noticed his bro's shirt. "Hang on, bro, do you have the same shirt? Yo, that's awesome! We could have matching outfits one day!"

"Um no Jake that's not.. what.." Christine was giggling too much to talk

Michael snorted but tried to turn it into a cough.

Jeremy covered his mouth, but he, too, was chuckling. "That's not... oh m-my god..."

Brooke nudged Christine, shaking her head. "They totally have the same shirt, and Rich is totally not wearing Jakes." She giggled.

Que sweating from Rich. "N-Nah bro-its um," more sweating "it's actually yours? I like woke up and thought 'oh shit this ain't mine, it's my bro's' but then I ran to Jeremy's house to Fuck Him Up and yeah." He laughed nervously.

"You are _totally_ right Brooke" Christine giggled even more

Jeremy curled up, laughing too much to notice anything else.

"Rich? Flustered? Never thought I'd see the day." Michael laughed, nudging Jeremy.

Jake furrowed his brows. "Wait... What?" He looked at the shirt, observing it. "Huh... It _does_ look like mine. Well, whatever bro, you can have it! I didn't like it that much anyway, and you look good in it too, even though it's a little bit too big on you."

"S-Shut up Mell!" he shrieked. His eyes looked over at Jake, then down at the shirt. "Oh-uh-Thanks bro.."

Scratch that, Jeremy had been calm enough to hear Jake's response, but now he was stifling his laughter on the floor.

Brooke shook her head, giggling. "We're a mess, Chris. This group is just a mess."

"I know,," Christine looked at her friends with disappointment

Michael wheezed, dropping his head on the table.

As Jake was about to say more, his phone rung. He gives everyone an apologetic look. "Sorry, dawgs, but your homeboy's got a call to answer again." He stands up, walking away back to the washroom.

Jeremy reaches up, trying to find something to pull himself up with. His hand grabbed something and he tried to push off the ground. Turns out, the thing he grabbed was his cup. With soda in it. It slipped out of his grasp and landed on him, spilling everywhere.

"Jeremy oh nooo!!" Christine tried to give him napkins to help clean up

Brooke shook her head. "A complete mess." She grumbled getting but to help as well.

Jeremy splashed down into the puddle, still on a happy high.

Michael jumped at the sound before cackling but helping Jeremy up. "Dude oh my god, _me too_."

Jeremy chuckled and he landed back in his seat, covered in Coke. He took off his soaked cardigan, held it above Michael's head and twisted it, getting some of the Coke on Michael. "N-Now you can say "m-me too". You're w-welcome."

"Jeremy oh my god!" Christine yelped

Michael sputtered. "Fuck you, Heere!" He broke out laughing, taking napkins and shoving them into Jeremy's hands

"You guys are making a mess!" Christine was getting worried now yet she was still giggling.

Jeremy chuckled and folded one of the napkins into a sloppy paper crown and carefully put it on top of Michael's head, beaming at his work.

Rich had gotten over his flustered mood, now laughing over what was happening. He was kinda worried they were gonna get yelled out and/or kicked out though.

Michael concentrated on trying to stay still and balancing it, sticking his tongue out at Jeremy.

Jeremy stuck his tounge out at Michael in response before an employee came over, politely yet forcefully telling them to leave. So... they did. Not like they had a choice.

Michael laughed quietly at they walked out, nudging Jeremy annoyingly.

Jeremy crossed his arms and tucked his hair behind his left ear pretty much every half minute. "N-not fair."

"Stop being so pouty, Jer. Here-" He pulled off his hoodie, handing it over to Jeremy. "Since you ruined your shirt, go change." He pointed to the bathrooms nearby.

Rich had been laughing the whole time as they were walking out. "I didn't even get my meatsies!" he snorted, holding his stomach, then pausing. "Wait-shit. Jake's still in the washroom."

Jeremy paused and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He wordlessly accepted Michael's hoodie, blushing a little, and headed off to the bathrooms to change.

Michael smiled after him before turning to Rich. "We'll just hang out here for him, it's cool."

* * *

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** hey jake we kinda got kicked out so uh

 **(** **ง** **'̀-'́)** **ง** **:** we'll probs be outside waiting lmao

* * *

Inside the Sbarros...

Jeff, a new employee, stared at the messy and now vacant booth. He turned to his co-worker, Francesco, with a puzzled look on his face. "Hey, Francesco, why didn't we kick those guys out earlier?? They were createing a huge mess..."

Francesco held up one finger, signalling Jeff to stop talking- Francesco is mute and therefore a chef- and gestured around the restaurant. It looked like a warzone, but a food fight warzone.

Jeff grimaced. "Good point."

Francesco nodded as a waitress walked by with some cheese sliding down her cheek. Her eyes told one thing, a simple sentence: "Yep, same shit as always."

* * *

Mr. Heere scratched his butt as he walked into the bathroom, instantly noticing the crack in the window. He shrugged, three words flooding into his head. "It's New Jersey." So the eldest Heere shrugged and continued with his morning routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> five things:  
> 1\. kek tell me if there are typos blease and thank  
> 2\. yes the salt and pepper diner thing was referenced  
> 3\. ive never been to sbarros sdkjfsdfjkn  
> 4\. new jersey??? never heard of her uwu  
> 5\. i cant belive i deleted the wrong chapter aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	3. sorry!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update about chapter 3

a a a im sorry I havent been able to post the next chapter yet!! School has been killing me and I can't find much time to edit this :') but I swear I'm working on it!! It's gonna be really long just because of the wait, so please bear with me :')

-grill

Ps: I also dont know why the first chapter's notes are for each chapter??? Hhh???

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well there you go,,, first chaos uwu


End file.
